Together with Darkness
by heyyyitscecee
Summary: A boy born in light and later, lives in the darkness. A girl, born in darkness, and later lives in the light. None will think they have anything in common. But these two are more alike than some would ever think. Especially when demons are involved.


Lost Kin

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! I know a lot of people would consider this late, but I _just started watching Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji! _I know! Curse me. I finished it earlier this week and I am happy to say that it was BEYOND AMAZING! AHHH SEBASTIAN IS SO HOOOOT (: ahem…fan girl moment but anyway I decided to write this fanfic that has been on my mind since then so enjoy! Oh by the way, this is story is set in the 21st century so no one would be confused for some reason. However, nothing is changed! The plot line from the anime is still the same. It just has a different setting.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Light streaming into the room and through the curtains woke up the slumbering person lying under the sheets of the king sized bed. The person threw rolled over, as if he or she was trying to get away from waking up. A knock on the double doors across the room caused the person to stir.

"Master. It's time to wake up." The sound of a man's voice called out to him before the door was opened.

The man who came in was a man who looked to be in his early twenties. He wore a pair of black trousers, a white button-down dress shirt with a tux and a tie. He had raven black hair that almost touched his shoulders. Most of his hair was tucked behind his ears but his side bangs hung out in the front with a few strands in front of his eyes. The most peculiar, or maybe the most attractive, feature of his would be his eyes. They were a bright ruby red.

"Fine." A boyish voice with a heavy English accent groaned. A hand crept out from the sheets and grabbed a piece of cloth from the bedside table. The person sat up and the sheets rolled off to reveal a young boy who looked to be in his early teens with midnight blue hair.

The boy took the cloth, which now was revealed to be an eye patch, and put it on his right eye. When he opened his left eye to show it to be a navy blue color.

The man walked up to the side of the bed and took one hand from behind his back to reveal a fresh change of clothes. The boy swung his legs off the bed and allowed the man to undress him.

This young boy's name is Ciel Phantomhive. As you can probably tell, he isn't your common child. He is the head of the Phantomhive noble family in London and chief manager of the Funtom Company. He is also designated as the Queen of England's Watchdog. Yes, _definitely _not a normal child indeed.

"Sebastian, what's my schedule for today?" Ciel questioned the man. Sebastian hummed while he dressed the boy.

"Your schedule is clear today my lord. You are free to do whatever you wish." Ciel raised an eyebrow in question. "Well…that's rare. Usually I am loaded up with either missions from the Queen or I have a boat load of meetings to attend."

"Yes, but these are one of those days where you are free to do whatever you want, master." Once he finished tying the his shoes, Ciel held out his left hand for Sebastian to slide a silver ring with a rare blue diamond, which was the only one he knew of and belonged to the Phantomhive noble family, on his thumb. After that, the butler stood up and bowed before him. Ciel ignored it and stood to walk towards the door.

"I might just take a walk around town a bit then" he said before disappearing from the room. The butler smiled and replied to the empty room, "Yes, my master."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Sophia! Sophia Rose, get down here this instant!" the sound of a woman's voice echoed throughout the small house. Inside a small room, a young girl who looked to be around fifteen years old groaned in her bed and covered her head with her pillow.

"I'm tired…" she grumbled. The sound of stomping was heard coming towards her room and the girl quickly threw off the pillow and sat up in her bed as her door was slammed open.

An average height rounded woman was towering over the girl with a glare that caused her to shrink under the covers.

"Get up and get dressed right now Sophia! Breakfast is ready and it's going to get cold if you don't get up!" she scolded. Sophia groaned and reluctantly got out of bed and went straight to her closet.

Ruffling through her clothes she eventually picked out a black flowered sundress with a plain white crop top to go over it along with her white flats. After quickly brushing her teeth she took time to stare at her reflection in the mirror. She had pale, but healthy skin. She had blazing ginger hair that flowed down her back that many of the girls she knew were jealous of. But most would say that the most precious part of her was her navy blue eyes that sparkled when she smiled.

Needless to say, she looked absolutely nothing like her parents. Her parents both had tan skin, like they had been in the sun way too much. Their background was Porte Rican. Her mother was a very much rounded woman, but beautiful nonetheless. Her father was a tall and muscled man with a neatly trimmed mustache.

Sophia wasn't naïve. She knew these people weren't her real parents. It was very easy to tell. One, was their totally different looks. Two, was because of the dreams that she had at night. You see, she only had three different dreams that came to her very frequently. In one dream, Sophia would get blurred images of a pregnant woman and a man. She couldn't truly make it out but she was more than sure that they were her parents. But she wasn't sure who the woman was pregnant with. She could vaguely see that the woman had pale skin and red flowing hair that was in a ponytail over her shoulder. Just how she likes to wear hers. The man was tall, almost six feet and he had midnight blue hair. She couldn't tell, since the images were so blurry but she knows that his eyes were a shade of blue.

These dreams made Sophia happy to go to sleep at night because it gave her some idea of where she came from. Her current parents either don't know or just don't want to tell her about her past. She was hoping it wasn't the latter. When she had questioned them they would say, "Oh sweetheart. We should talk about this some other time. The fact is that you are _our_ daughter and nothing can change that!"

However the time to talk about it never came. They would always be busy or try to avoid it. Eventually, Sophia just gave up. She had hoped that the more she dreamed about those two people, that the picture would clear up. But they never did. If they had cleared up, she could had searched the internet to possibly find out who they were and where she came from. Those dreams were dashed after the first few months. So she just had to live with the fact that she would never find out who the mystery parents are or where she may have originated.

Sophia picked up the bracelet that laid on her counter and stared at it. The chain was a simple sliver color, but lovely all the same. The jewelry that connected the chain was a stone. A diamond! To top that off, it was a blue diamond. One of the rarest in the world. She _knew_ that her parents couldn't have bought her this. They didn't have enough money. And on the inner side of the diamond was a carved symbol. She had no idea what it was but it was an intricately designed shield with a pole that extended upward and it ended with a crown on the top. Two eagles were on either side of with showing off one of their wings. On the bottom of the shield was a banner with two words that she couldn't make out because they were too small.

"SOPHIA ROSEALINE! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Sophia squeaked in fear and hurried out before she could be verbally thrashed by her mother.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Dark ruby eyes stared at his young master as they walked through the busy streets of London.

"Master, you seem troubled." Sebastian questioned the small person walking in front of him. At first, he said nothing and Sebastian gave up on him ever giving him an answer until Ciel stopped on the sidewalk. They stood there for a while as people walked around them without giving them a second glance.

"It's just…" he started but then stopped.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Just what?"

Ciel sighed. "I feel like something is going to be different today. I feel…" he stopped again but this time he scoffed, like he was laughing at an unheard joke. Then he felt a tingle in his left hand so he looked down. He fingered his family ring for a second. "It's nothing. I guess I'm just on edge because I have nothing to actually do today. Let's go."

His butler stared at his back as his master continued to walk. "Yes…my lord." He said before he followed him. That's when he looked up again and saw the car.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Isn't it a beautiful day for shopping?" Sophia's mother said excitedly. She and her mother were walking through the main streets of London. It was quite a beautiful day actually. Sophia was just as excited as her mother because she rarely was able to come out of the house and do what she wanted. She was always either helping out around the house, at her job, or school. It was those few times of freedom that she enjoyed. She loved spending time with her mother so that was a bonus too.

However, she didn't know why, but something was different today. She felt excited and nervous all at the same time. She didn't know why until she felt a strange tickle in her wrist. She looked down at the one that held her precious bracelet and stroked it for a second.

"Weird." She mumbled. However, since she was looking down she couldn't see where she was going and tripped off the sidewalk and into the middle of the street. And straight in front of an incoming car. She landed so hard that it shocked her and she couldn't see straight for a moment. When her eyes focused she heard the honk of the car and she knew it was too late. She could hear her mother and bystanders screaming at the top of their lungs for her to get out of the way. But there was no time. She closed her eyes and awaited her death.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The sound of a honk alerted Ciel to look towards the right. Nothing seemed abnormal at first because in a very active city of London, and especially in the capital of England. But something was amiss.

And he was right.

Over on the far side of the street was a girl who looked a little older than him was walking on the sidewalk. Well, she _was_…until she tripped and fell in front of an incoming car. Normally, Ciel wouldn't feel worried about the girl, or he simply wouldn't care what happened to the girl.

But this time was different.

Something about this situation made panic grip his heart, making it pound so hard that he could hear it in his ears. All senses cut out everything around him except for the dire situation at hand. She couldn't die. No. He had to do something! But what?

"Master?" the sound of his butler cutting through his thoughts brought all sense back to him. He spun and gave him a glare that shocked him to silence.

"Sebastian…this is an order. _Save that girl._"

Sebastian quickly covered up his shock look and a blank look covered his face as he bowed before Ciel.

"As you wish."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"_Here it comes. I can't believe this is happening. Hopefully it will be as painless as possible." _Sophia thought. The car was getting closer and even if the driver did see her in time, they wouldn't be able to break in time without hitting her. It was a bad situation either way for her.

Closer…closer…closer…

And…

…nothing.

"_Is this what death feels like? Painless? Peaceful? Warm?" _Sophia thought. However, she felt something wasn't right. She heard the faint voice of someone calling out to her. It slowly began to become clear.

"…really should be more careful." The smooth voice of a man was heard above her. Smooth like honey, that made her skin tingle all over. The voice of an angel. She longed to hear it again. Her wish was granted.

"Now, I know you're not unconscious. You should wake up now." The voice said in a soft, gentle voice, but one that held power in it too. And she felt that she should obey it. She slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurry at first. But the first things that she could make out were eyes. Two bright ruby ones that she could feel practically stare into her soul. It made her shake with fear, but also in pleasure. It was a curious feeling.

Her eyes had finally cleared up enough to see…well, the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. She could also say that he was devilishly handsome because a face like that shouldn't exist. She refrained from comparing his face to that of an angel because even though it looked like it, there was something strange about him. Something…dangerous.

She was cut out of her staring by the sound of her mother right next to him.

"OH! MY POOR BABY? ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? TALK TO ME!"

I flinched because of how loud she was being. I hurried to console her.

"I'm fine mom! Don't worry." I said with a forced smile. She sighed with relief.

"Oh thank goodness." She then turned to the man above me. "Thank you so much young man for saving my daughter." That was when I noticed that he_ was holding me._ I turned a bright tomato red.

The man smirked in a way that made me and _my mother blush._ "No thanks really. I'm simply one hell of a butler."

A butler? For whom? I was about to ask him the question until I heard a saw a boy appear from behind the man suddenly. His face was a bright red, as if he had been running. He was a short, skinny thing and he was dressed quite nicely, if I do say so myself. The only abnormal thing about him was his eye patch. He was dressed like he was a business man or something. He definitely didn't look like your normally dressed boy on the street. But besides that, there was nothing wrong with him.

Except for every step closer he came, the tingling in my wrist grew until it hurt.

There was something familiar about him, too.

I scrutinized the boy until my eyes were narrowed so much that it looked like my eyes were closed.

Clothes…no

Eye patch…no

Hair…yes!

Face…yes!

I gasped so hard that it made me jump in the attractive man's arms. But I didn't care because I didn't know who the boy I have never met him before in my life, but one thing is for sure.

He looked_ exactly _like the man in my dream.


End file.
